Training Day
by Inmydreams81
Summary: A big day for Rose. Training with Dimitri to prepare for her final test. A tale of magic, love and lust for Rose & Dimitri and a hint of Lissa and Christian.
1. Chapter 1

**Training day**

Chapter One

_What's on your mind?_

**RPOV**

What a night. I am supposed to be fully rested, ready for my day of training with Dimitri. Instead I'm bleary eyed and my mind is unclear, hazy and almost spinning. The thing that annoys me the most, is that I'm tired but not because I was out doing anything extraordinary, or even remotely entertaining. I was in my room, attempting to behave and rest but was involuntary otherwise engaged.

My uncanny ability to enter Lissa's head and be where she is, see what she seeing and feel what she is feeling is an amazing advantage when we are in trouble, but has its unfortunate disadvantages as well. Like last night.

It wasn't intentional; I didn't really want to be there but the magic made it happen anyway.

Lissa is my best friend, I love her more than anyone, well… someone _is_ a pretty close second to her. Something drew me to her last night while I was resting in my room, staring at the ceiling trying to fall asleep. She wasn't in any trouble, but there was a deep pulling sensation that took me to her.

**LPOV**

Ugh, another royal dinner, another clammy wet fish handshake, chit chat that centres on the latest gossip or scandal at St. Vladimir Academy. As much as I love to shop for these events and prepare myself by applying my makeup and doing my hair just so, I am reaching my limit of dragging my ass to these things.

My only saving grace is that Christian and Adrian are here, I don't think I could have faced being here without them. Well, im also pretty impressed with the new dress that I bought for tonight. In keeping with my past attempts at causing a bit of a stir at the royal dinners I am expected to attend, I did my best at finding a dress that sits above the knee and, _wait for it_, doesn't have sleeves.

It's a strapless fitted cocktail dress, deep red in colour – the colour of blood. Against my pale skin, it gleams and makes me stand out in the crowd _(another scandal for them to talk about)_. My hair is tied up at the nape of my neck and the long blonde strands fall almost to my waist.

"Hey!"

A quick pinch on my bum makes me spin around quickly to catch the culprit.

"Hi gorgeous, you look so sexy tonight. Everyone is staring at you, there will be some stories being told tomorrow!"

Christian is standing in front of me now with a wide grin, his amazing eyes staring back, seeming to take all me of me in. My boyfriend, my anchor and the most unlikely match for me. He was dressed in the usual way, very understated; making sure that everyone knows how little he cares about impressing anyone or living up to expectations. But he looked fantastic to me. His dress shirt outlined his muscular body so well and drew me to him. With a warm embrace and light kiss on the cheek we said hello.

"Get a room you two…" mocked Adrian as he joined us in the ballroom. Now this was a guy who walked with a swagger in his step, so confident, impeccably dressed and oozing confidence. He was tall, with messy hair – done that way on purpose, probably through hours of styling. He was an unlikely friend, but so cherished.

The three of us are Moroi, but Adrian and I are royal Moroi. Poor Christian is only at this dinner tonight because I dragged him here.

The ballroom was always wonderfully decorated for royal functions. The tables set perfectly with glistening cutlery, crisp white napery and soft candle light. The atmosphere had an air of regal dignity; background music set the tone with a woman playing a harp creating angelic sounds. It wasn't really the events that I detested, it was mostly the egotistical people that I had to attend them with – present company excluded – _obviously_.

After a quick catch up with the guys, Adrian sauntered off to the first attractive Moroi that caught his eye. These girls were putty in his hands, he was so smooth, very attractive – although I wasn't interested in him that way – we were practically family. He knows how to have a good time, although unfortunately he often had too much of a good time. Drinking to drown out the bad energy he got from being a spirit user, like me. Although I didn't approve of his way of coping, I wish I had one of my own – something I was still working on.

Christian slid his hand down my arm, so softly my skin prickled under his touch, until he reached my hand which he grasped in his and tangled his fingers with mine. His gaze on me made me weak at the knees and ready to take him somewhere private so he could have his way with me, but we still had a dinner to get through and unfortunately my absence would have been noticed.

"So where is Rose tonight?" Christian asked looking sceptical.

"She is resting in her room, she has a big day tomorrow – a heavy training session with Dimitri – the trials are just around the corner".

"Have you ever noticed the way she is around him? She is different, like she loses that nerve of hers when he is near her."

Knowing full well what he was talking about, I had to keep a straight face. I noticed it too, but Rose had never mentioned anything to me. I never asked because she tells me everything. One of the many times I wish I could get inside her mind though, like she can with me.

Dinner was uneventful, except for the surging heat that Christian continued to send through my body when he put his hand on my leg under the table, or when he whispered in my ear and then lightly kissed my bare neck. He sent trembles through my body just by looking at me, let alone when our bare skin touched.

When the meal was over, the music livened up and people were dancing. Adrian was at the bar leaning in and amusing a young Moroi royal. He seemed to be quite well entertained and definitely getting somewhere with that girl. Good for him.

Christian stood up beside me at the table, held out his hand with his palm facing upwards… "Would you like to dance with me?"

This was unusual for him, but I wasn't going to waste the opportunity by trying to work out why he was stepping outside of himself.

"I would love to, thankyou."

With that he pulled out my chair, took my hand in his and led the way to the busy dance floor. The song playing was one of my favourites, Undisclosed Desires by Muse, I loved it. Not a typical song to dance to, but a brilliant opportunity to hold my body close to Christian's without receiving too many opposing glances.

He put his palm on the small of my back, flicking my pony tail off my shoulder with the other, exposing my bare neck line. He leaned in and kissed the spot where my hair had just been. Then showed off some surprising dance skills by pushing me out and spinning me around and then drawing me back into him. It was amazing how exhilarating such a small movement could be, a light touch of our bodies, in a crowded room.

"Lissa you are glowing in that dress, I love it, you look amazing".

My eyes were now downcast, not used to accepting compliments because I didn't really know what to do with them. He lifted my chin so gently with his finger until our eyes met, and then he surprised me with a soft kiss on my lips – almost like he wanted to reassure me.

"Its strange, but I am actually enjoying myself tonight. Perhaps it's because you are here with me."

"Perhaps" He murmured as he spun me around again. "It's not too bad; although I am pretty sure I could think of somewhere I would rather be right now".

"What, you would rather be somewhere else, other than here, dancing with me?"

_How rude I thought._

"Lissa… I didn't say I would rather be with some ONE else, just that I would rather be somewhere else, WITH you."

_I blushed._

"Where do you want to go? It's late, the dinner is almost over so I will be able to leave soon. What do you have in mind?"

He trailed his finger tips from where his palm was sitting heavy on the small of my back, lightly, up my spine and then drew circles with his fingers on the back of my neck.

"Well, I know for a fact that there wouldn't be anyone in the Church at this time of night. Would you like to pick up a bottle of wine from the bar, a couple of glasses and go for a stroll with me?"

Even though it was late, how could I say no? He was so intoxicating with his invitation.

"Do you have a key? Will we be able to get inside?"

"Let me worry about that Lissa, you aren't the only one with magical abilities".

With that, he led me off the dance floor and over to the bar, where he left me to go and speak to Adrian. Seconds later, Adrian passed a bottle of wine to Christian, obviously offering a sarcastic comment as he did which left Christian visibly irritated. Turning around and blowing him off, Christian came back over to me and nodded his head in the direction of the doorway.

And off we went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Training day**

Chapter Two

_Just in the nick of time_

The walk to the church was, well, quick. Christian practically dragged me there; I wasn't sure if it was because it was light outside and we were sensitive to the daylight, or because he was desperate to get me alone.

The Church was our little place, our private hideaway from the rest of the world. We met there, of sorts. We became friends in there, realised our differences and how much we were alike, we made love there for the first time. It was our place.

He opened the door and led me down the aisle, it was beautiful. The sun shining through the stained glass windows sent streaming rays of colour through the large open room. His hand on mine was warm, almost a little sweaty from the run to get us here.

Suddenly, he turned and looked at me, what was he looking at?

"Christian, what's wrong?"

"N..nothing, nothing come on, let's go upstairs."

And with that, though I was a little confused, we went upstairs to our space in the attic.

He pushed the door open, while still holding onto one of my hands, turning to look at my expression. My jaw dropped and my eyes became large open circles on my face, it was beautiful.

"Christian, what have you done? How did you…? What's going on?"

"Do you like it?"

"Its, its beautiful. But how did you know we were going to come back here?"

"Lucky guess I suppose?"

Christian had a wide grin on his face, looking quite smug with himself at his sudden achievement.

The room was transformed, it was no longer a dusty church attic filled with ancient books and files. It was perfect. Everything had its place and was pristine, immaculate and – _for me_. There was a mattress on the floor with crisp white sheets and full fluffy pillows. Music was playing in the background, Christian's iPod; with a fantastic song selection (just happens to be my playlist!).

Christian went in and sat on the mattress, he patted the space next to him.

"Come and sit down next to me."

I walked over, slipped off my high heels and sat down. A little uncomfortable, but I hardly noticed with the sudden wave of nervousness that shot through me. Why was I nervous, how ridiculous.

He placed his hand on my right cheek and softly turned my face so I was looking at him. He kissed me on the tip of my nose, winked at me and then _**FLASH**_…

Suddenly the room was alight. There were candles everywhere, with shaking flames that lit up the room. Christian's magic power was fire, he had set up hundreds of candles and suddenly they were making the room glow for us.

"Christian, it's… beautiful. I love it, I love you…"

I leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. No one had ever gone to so much effort for me before, it felt good and the room made me feel alive. _How ironic…_

I placed my hands on either side of his face and kept kissing him, drawing him closer to me. I felt hot, I didn't know if it was all the candles in the room or if it was the adrenalin running through my body from our bodies touching. He lifted his hand and pushed the strands of hair from my face and placed them gently behind my ear. Then placed his fingers on the elastic band holding my hair together and slowly pulled it down and off, letting my hair fall freely around my back down to my waist.

He ran his fingers through my hair, sometimes pulling a little roughly as he kissed me soft then hard. Opening my mouth with his, he slid his tongue in my mouth and twisted it with mine. The sweet taste of wine lingered and it was more intoxicating than ever. His hand ran down my neck and to the top of my dress grasping the zipper. Before I knew it my dress was slack around my chest, the zip was undone.

He stood up, held out his hand for me and gestured for me to stand with him. When we were level, he put his hands on my waste and lowered my dress, down my waist, over my hips and down to the floor. I stepped out of it, one food at a time. I pulled his shirt out of his pants and undid one button at a time, then slid my hands over his bare chest pushing it over his shoulders and off his arms. He looked so strong, so muscular, and so handsome.

He took off his pants and then drew me into him for a gentle embrace. He started placing soft kisses on my eyes, my nose, my cheeks, my chin and then my lips. My breasts were pressed against his chest, our skin touching. I could feel the electricity of the moment, it was passion.

He lowered us down to the bed, placed us so that I was lying on my back and he was laid beside me on his side. I had goose bumps, although I wasn't cold, far from it. Suddenly I felt the light touch of his finger on my thigh, tracing circles there. Then it lifted over my hip bone, over my waist to my belly button. I felt a throbbing sensation in my lower body, I was warm there and had this sudden urge to have him touch me. Instead, his fingers moved up to my bare breasts and his finger tips flicked over my nipples making them instantly tight. I closed my eyes and exhaled loudly and deeply.

I had to have my hands on him. I twisted my body to face him and raised my knee so that my leg was wrapped around him. I kissed him, more and more and more. I couldn't stop. Involuntary, I thrust into him… I couldn't believe it, I was so embarrassed. He could tell and quickly counteracted me and thrust back, stronger. I could feel him against me, he was warm down there and hard.

He pushed me onto my back, pulled my underwear down my legs and threw them onto the floor, doing the same with his. I felt exposed, lying there naked, but I was desperate to have him on me, over me, around me… _inside of me_.

"How do you feel Lissa?"

I was gasping for my breath, I felt amazing.

"I want you Christian, I want you here, now."

He kissed me from my toes all the way up my body to my neck. Then he stopped and looked at me, he gazed deep into my eyes. Then I felt it, warm, wet, longing, strength… magic…

**BEEP BEEP BEEP….**

**RPOV**

OH MY GOD…. I sprung upright in my bed, woken up by my alarm clock… just in the nick of time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Training Day**

Chapter Three

_Work it out_

**RPOV**

I ran straight to my bathroom, turned on the taps, cupped my hands and drenched my face, all in the hopes of drowning out the terrible, terrible things I had just unwittingly witnessed! I hate my alarm clock, but today it was my saviour. I mean I love Lissa, but that, that was torture for me. I can normally choose when I see into Lissa's mind, but not this time. This was the most inconvenient, inappropriate and unfortunate of times. I should have felt guilt toward Lissa for invading her privacy, but all I could think now was that she should feel guilty for what she just put me through, regardless of the fact she had no control over it.

I continued scrubbing my eyes, hoping that I could blind myself of what I had just been witness to. Would I ever be able to look Lissa or Christian in the eyes again? Probably not, but I could NOT and would NOT tell them that I knew.

After desperately trying to rid my mind of that harsh wake up call, I got into the shower and then dressed for the day. A very important day for me. It was the final training session with Dimitri before I was put to the test that would see me graduate, hopefully, from the training academy so that I could be Lissa's guardian. I was buzzing with emotions, I wasn't nervous though, it was all excitement and adrenalin. If I was totally honest with myself, a small amount of angst was mixed in there too, at the thought of seeing Dimitri again.

He was already a Guardian, but he was more than that. He was a god, beautiful, masculine, tall, handsome, strong and he was my trainer. I also had a huge crush on him and even though I was sure he felt the same way about me, he would never act on it for so many annoying reasons. Firstly, I wasn't 18 yet, he was my trainer and he felt as though getting into a relationship would be a distraction to his work. That it would interfere with where his priorities were. I understood that, in a way. I wanted to be Lissa's guardian and if I thought she was in any danger at all, I wouldn't let anything stand in my way… except for perhaps Dimitri, and that was a problem.

So, unfortunately there was no reason to pursue him and instead, I focussed on learning everything I could from him and the experiences that he has had. The training sessions started off badly, not because of my inability to fight, but because all he ever had me doing was running laps around the oval. After recent events where I had been involved in fights with the Strigoi, I soon realised that he had reasons for making me do these laps. Running was often the best defence against them, so as much as I hated him for making me do it, often, I was thankful as well.

I locked up my room and headed off for the gym to meet with him. As I opened the door all I saw was a room filled with equipment, but with no body on the machines. It was completely empty, where was Dimitri? I walked in and headed to my locker, when I opened it there was a note. I glanced around to make sure no one was watching me, it kind of felt like I was being set up for a practical joke or something. Nope, no one was there. I opened the note and in the most impressive handwriting it said,

"_Roza, we will be training outside today. Meet me near the cabin on the outskirts of the academy. D"_

Outside? That meant more running, I was not impressed! And on top of the fact that we were training outside, it was raining… ugh!

I ran over to the big oak tree near the cabin and took shelter there while I squinted through the rain to try and find Dimitri. Suddenly I had a strong arm holding me around my neck with something sharp pointing into my chest. Even though I was in the damp, wet, rain, I was sweating. The adrenalin coursing through my blood made me stay silent while I figured out how I could possibly escape from who ever was holding me captive. As quickly as I could I lifted my leg, bent my knee and kicked backwards into the perpetrator. I obviously managed to get him in the right spot because he gasped and loosened his grip. With as much force as I could I pushed through his hold on me and managed to escape, turning my body so that I could defend myself.

It was Dimitri! I could kill him!

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?"

"No Rose, but haven't I always told you, you have to be on guard at all times."

He was laughing by this stage, obviously impressed with what he had just done.

I promptly kicked him again in the balls.

"Jesus… what was that for?"

"A small reminder that you may not want to do that to me again."

Now it was me that was smiling!

"Ok, let's start training."

"What are we doing outside in the rain? I've done all the laps I think I can handle, I'm pretty sure that I know how to run away from who ever is trying to kill me."

"Rose, we are outside because you need to start training in more real situations. Out here you are in the elements, you have objects that will get in your way which will be the case when you are really facing a Strigoi attack. You won't have the luxury of being inside a gym, with four walls around you keeping you safe."

I felt a little embarrassed at the fact that I didn't realise this myself, but it was in my nature to question everything and argue my opinion even more. So, I held down the blushing in my cheeks as much as I could before Dimitri noticed.

The ground was muddy, everything was wet with the rain, including me. My clothes were drenched, sopping wet. My hair was wet and hanging in my eyes, so I took out the hair band that I tied in it this morning, and with my hands brushed my fingers through the strands of loose hair, gathered it all up and put it into a pony tail. Dimitri looked at me and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing. It's just that, well I love your hair up like that."

I knew he did, but I hardly had that in mind when I did it – it was purely for practicality purposes. The comment threw me a little though and I think I looked at the ground sheepishly when he said it. I wanted him to notice me, but when I knew that nothing could happen between us, it sort of felt like a waste of time.

Suddenly he had moved away and he was yelling my name through the wind and rain. "Rose, come on, lets get going!".

I looked up and he was a mile away, gesturing for me to go after him. He began doing laps between the oak tree and the fence that was the border line between the Academy grounds and the outside world. Stepping out there, we would be on enemy lines. It was drilled into us that leaving the Academy grounds would put as and the entire school at risk of a Strigoi attack. It gave me a sort of rush knowing that I was so close though, must be the rebel in me.

Running in this weather was excruciating, it was like trying to run through water. I pushed as hard as I could, trying to keep up with him, he was fast, but I was just as good. He came to a grinding halt and then yelled at me to begin doing push up's, then sit up's then squats. It was endless, he was pushing me hard and even though I was fully capable of doing everything he asked of me, it was killing me!

"Take a break Rose, do some stretches and then for god sake, straighten yourself out a bit. I know we are outside training, but you are a mess."

I started to retort with some smart ass remark, but caught sight of myself in the reflection of the cabin window. I looked down to see that I was absolutely soaked, dripping in sweat and I was absolutely covered in mud. Then, with the brief break and because my body was no longer generating its own heat from the exertion, I started to shiver. My whole body began to shake, I had no control over myself. This was humiliating.

"Roza, you are shaking, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I-I'm freezing…"

"Quick, come with me".


	4. Chapter 4

**Training day**

Chapter Four

_Heat..._

_(sorry it has taken me so long to finish the story, i hope it was worth the wait)_

**DPOV**

This is becoming unbearable for me. All I had to do was get through one last training session with her and then we could go our separate ways. I would be free of the feelings that taunt me every time I see her, smell her or brush my skin against hers while we train. It's not her fault, but the electricity between us when we are together is so foreign to me and so intense. I cant take it any more. Now here she is, soaking wet, trembling and looking incredibly irresistible.

"Rose, hurry, get inside." I held her hand in mine and pulled her in through the doorway of the cabin. It wasn't much warmer inside, but anything was better than the pouring rain and chill of the cold wind. Once we were both inside I closed the door and walked over to light the log fire. It looked like someone had gathered the wood and prepared the fire, probably not intended for us. Regardless, it was freezing and it was our only hope of getting warm.

The flicking of the embers sounded homely. The light shone with reds, oranges, yellows. It was mesmerising. Once I knew it was well lit and wasn't about to ember out, I turned and saw her. She stood perfectly still, in the doorway of the cabin. There was a pool of water at her feet, she was soaking. She was dishevelled, but she was perfect.

Her hair was still held up with the elastic band, exactly how I love it. Small strands had come loose though and had turned into ringlets from being wet, they were framing her face. Her face was pale, her eyes big and open, staring at the floor. Her cheeks were flushed red and her lips were a crimson colour, as though she were wearing lipstick, but I knew Rose wouldn't do such a thing, especially for training. As I moved my eyes down her body, taking her in, it seemed like time was standing still. Her shirt was stuck to her body, clinging to her arms and waist and moulding around her breasts. That's when I suddenly realised what I was doing.

I shook my head, trying desperately to remove this sensual image of Rose from my mind.

"Rose, I'm sorry. Come here with me, stand by the fire where it's warm."

Survival 101 told me to take off her wet clothes, and mine and put our naked bodies together, but I couldn't.

"Rose, we need to get you out of these clothes, you are soaked."

"Is there anything here that I can change into? I need to have a shower". She stuttered, chattering her teeth while she asked.

"The bathroom is through that doorway, I will get you a towel and some dry clothes."

This was Tasha's cabin, so I knew there had to be something here that would fit Rose. I quickly gathered what looked like sweat pants and a jumper, grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom. The door was open, steam was perculating from the shower and there in a pile on the floor were Rose's wet clothes.

"Roza, I will leave you the towel and clothes here for you okay?"

"Thanks".

She sounded exhausted, I looked in the direction of the shower and then suddenly the steam parted and I could see her silhouette through the glass shower pane. I couldn't take my eyes away from what I saw, I knew it was wrong, but something was holding my attention. She was facing away from where the water poured out and smashed against her skin. Her head was tilted backwards into it while she ran her hands through her hair. I could see the outline of her slim but muscular frame, so fragile yet so strong. I was being drawn to her and did everything I could to keep from moving towards the shower and getting in there with her, dressed or not.

"Dimitri?" she called out.

This was awkward, I almost felt like I needed to walk out and call back to her so that she didn't know I was standing right there. So I did.

"Yes?" I called back.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering where you were, I thought you had left."

She sounded exhausted and she was still stumbling on her words, how could she still be cold with all that hot water? I walked back to the lounge to check the fire, it was still ablaze and roaring with warmth.

I heard her turn off the water and again used all my might to stay where I was to give her some space. I was standing, staring into the flames of the fire when she tapped me on the shoulder from behind. Standing there her hair was wet, but clean and free from mud. She was warm and dressed in the clothes that I laid out for her. How could she look so gorgeous wearing what was practically a tracksuit?

"Th, thanks for the clothes." She was still shaking.

"Are you still cold Rose?"

"No, im f-f-fine."

A response that was to be expected from her, never letting anyone else take care of her, keeping up that brick wall that kept everyone else out.

"You are not fine, you need to come closer to the fire."

Hesitantly she moved towards the fire, and towards me. I caught my eyes in hers, warm chocolate brown, they heated me to my bones.

She looked away, as if she needed to break the hold that our eyes had when they connected, feeling the same intensity that I did.

Then without warning, she placed her hand on my arm.

"Dimitri, your clothes are wet through, you need to change as well."

I didn't feel cold or wet, I was hot and even warmer from the touch of her hand. I felt heat rise from where she touched me up into my face, im sure I was blushing, which was beyond humiliating. She smiled a little and then turned to the fire and held her hands out to warm them in front of the flames.

"Im fine, where is that towel you had?" I slid out of my shoes and then took the towel from her to dry my face and rub it in my hair.

The fire was cracking beside us, the rain was beating on the glass window and we could hear the howling of the wind. She took the towel from me, but as she did, her fingers brushed against mine. She looked up at me and blushed.

"Here, I will take this back to the bathroom. Should we go back outside? We haven't finished training."

"You have to be kidding. There is no way that we are going outside to train and even if I thought you had enough energy to finish the session in the gym, I don't think we would be able to walk through that wind and rain."

"What do you mean I don't have enough energy? I'm perfectly fine, I could run laps around you."

I couldn't help but laugh to myself, but she caught me. Before I could blink, she was lunging at me with her eyes full of anger. This made me laugh even more, but with a thud we were both on the floor. She punched me in the arm and then stood up and started yelling at me. "Ugh, Dimitri, I told you, you are still all wet and now you have rubbed the dirt onto me."

She was standing with her arms crossed, the anger still there in her eyes, although it had faded slightly. I looked down at myself, knowing she was right. I crossed my arms and lifted my shirt over my head, leaving only beads of water, or sweat – I wasn't sure which – on my bare skin.

That's when I caught her, standing there, staring at me. Her cheeks flushed again, but she continued to stare.

"Roza, what?"

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't. I know that we shouldn't. But don't tell me that you cant feel the energy in here."

She was right. It wasn't only now that I was feeling it, it was while we were training, when I realised she could barely stand, when she stood in the doorway, while I watched her in the shower and now, while she stood before me, staring.

I wanted her.

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." She walked forward to take my shirt from me and put it with her wet clothes in the bathroom. Something stopped her and she halted. It was me, I reached out and grabbed her hand. I couldn't let her walk away, I should, but I couldn't. I held her hand in mine and then pulled her towards me and kissed her. I kissed her hard on her mouth, holding her shoulders in each of my hands. At first she was frozen still, as though she wasn't sure of what she should do, and then it happened.

She dropped the towel and my shirt on the floor and put her warm hands on my bare back. Her skin was so soft against mine and her nails were just long enough that as she trailed her fingers up and down my spine they lightly scratched against me. It sent chills all through my body and I could feel the fine hairs on my skin stand on end.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked into my eyes, breathing heavily – we both were.

"I want this Dimitri, I always have. I want you. Do you want me? That's what I need to know, that's what is holding me back, nothing else."

I knew it was wrong, but she was so right for me. I didn't even bother answering her.

I ran my hands up under the baggy jumper and lifted it over her head. She was naked under it and now I wasn't just looking at the outline of her breasts, they were against me, against my chest. She moved her hands up my back, over my neck and pushed and pulled with her fingers in my hair.

I leant into her and then with my weight pulled us down to the floor in front of the fire. I laid her on her back and leant over her, she was running her hands up and down the muscles on my arms. It felt good, I felt alive and I felt strong hovering over her.

"Roza, I want nothing else but to be with you. I don't want you, I _need_ you."

She lifted one hand to my face and stroked her fingers gently over my forehead, down my cheek and to my lips. Then she lifted herself to me and kissed me, softly and slowly at first. Then lightly opening my mouth with hers, her tongue was against mine and it felt good. I pushed her head back down to the floor and pushed my body against hers. Our kissing became fierce and desperate, as if we needed to kiss in order to breath. I could feel her nipples harden against my skin and felt an urge to touch them with my lips and take them in my mouth.

She dug her nails into me then and moaned as she thrust her head from side to side. As I ran circles around her nipples with my tongue I slid my hand down her stomach and into the front of her sweat pants. Again all I found was her bare skin as I had forgotten to find underwear and she must have been too shy to ask me for some.

I lowered my mouth from her breast, down her stomach, into her navel and then down to her hip. She was still moaning and saying my name. I looked up at her, enjoying watching her enjoying me. I lowered her pants down her legs and took them off her. Then trailed my hands lightly back up her calves, under her knee and up her thigh. She reached out and held my shoulders but she didn't push me away, instead she held me still, stopping me in my tracks.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to stop? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Dimitri, I don't want you to stop. Its just that I've never, I, errr, I don't know what to do."

"We should stop, i'm taking advantage of you and its wrong."

With that she pulled me up and rolled herself on top of me. She pinned me down and kissed me, then lowered herself and took off my gym pants. Suddenly we were both there, naked, against each other.

There was no stopping me now, whether I wanted to or she did, I couldn't control myself.

**RPOV**

I had no idea what I was doing, but I felt instinct kick in and I leaned down over him and kissed his mouth again. He was so warm, his lips were so soft and his tongue was moist against mine. His hands were firm on my body and it sent a shiver down to my toes and back up again to my head. My hair was still wet from the shower and was hanging down over my face and was falling onto him. He gathered it in his hands and held it at the back of my neck and just stared at me. Without a word, I sat up on him and using the elastic band that I had put on my wrist, tied my hair up – _for him_.

He ran his hands over my thighs and this made me push into him with my waist. He rolled me over onto my side and then moved his hand seamlessly between my legs where I was burning with heat. I could feel his fingers touch me, I was moist and it felt like my heart was beating so hard that it would jump right out of my chest.

I arched my back, pushing my breasts into him. With his free hand he rubbed them, flicking me lightly with his fingers. As he kissed me, I felt his fingers slide inside me, it was excruciating, but in a good way – a very good way. I moaned out loud and he mimicked me as though he were enjoying it as much as I was. I ran my hands down his shaped, muscular chest and found him. He was hard and as I held him in my hand he moaned again and pushed harder with his fingers inside of me.

"Roza…"

As he said my name, the way I love him to say it, I felt myself melt into him. He pushed me onto my back and hovered over me, kissing my mouth softly then harder then soft again. It was so passionate and made me want him more than I ever thought was possible.

"Please, Dimitri… I want you inside me"

Without another word, he put his mouth to my ear and with a heavy breath his hardness was against me, entering me slowly and so perfectly.

I arched my body in surprise at this feeling of heat that I had coursing through me, which moved him inside of me even deeper. Our bodies rubbed against one another, sweat was forming from the lust, the yearning and the fire that was roaring beside us.

We pushed against each other, kissing, touching, rubbing and thrusting. All of my senses were alive right now. I never wanted this to end.

This was the best training day that Dimitri and I had ever had.


End file.
